


1,464 hours

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: Yuuri has been without Viktor for 23 years.Two months is nothing.(It's not.)





	1,464 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [tumblr prompt](http://alykapediaaa.tumblr.com/post/169182724891/viktor-and-yuuris-first-meeting-after-vik-comes) and I ended up kinda liking it so I'm uh, posting it here.
> 
> Mistakes may abound. Hit me up for any glaring ones.

Yuuri has been without Viktor for 23 years. 

(Physically, at least.)

He’s lived those 23 years without Viktor’s physical presence and survived, so it really shouldn’t be too hard to survive two months apart. Two months is just 61 days; it’s just 1,464 hours. It’s practically nothing in the grand scheme of things. But all Yuuri can think about is that two months is 87,840 minutes without Viktor’s presence, and he wants to pull at his hair in frustration because he misses Viktor for the entirety of those 5,270,400 seconds. 

It reeks so much of codependency and Mari tells him so, before shooing Yuuri away with a shake of her head and the keys to the inn’s pickup truck.

“But his plane’s not going to arrive until late afternoon,” Yuuri protests even as he puts on a coat and reaches for Makka’s leash, his sister rolling her eyes at him all the while. 

“Yuuri, if you don’t go right now, I’m going to throw you into the ocean,” Mari says, and Yuuri knows from experience that it isn’t an idle threat, so he wisely swallows down any and all protests and calls for Makka. As he’s securing the leash to Makka’s collar, Mari hums and says, “You know, there’s a love hotel near–”

“Mari-nee!” 

“What? The walls here aren’t as thick as you would like to think, Yuu-chan! And I have ears!”

“ _Ohmygod_.”

 

.

 

Yuuri has been without Viktor for 23 years. 

But the two months apart feel longer, and Yuuri feels bereft, as if a part of him has been taken away, and he only feels complete when Viktor finally comes barreling in from the arrivals section and wraps himself around Yuuri like an octopus. They’re making a scene, and Yuuri thinks he hears the familiar click of a camera, but he can’t really bring himself to care, not when Viktor is here, his presence jumpstarting Yuuri’s heart so that it beats again, so that it goes a mile a minute inside his chest like it’s making up for lost time.

“We are never doing this again,” Viktor is saying, mumbling the words against Yuuri’s cheek. “I can’t take it,” he continues and Yuuri shudders, burrowing closer and burying his nose into the crook of Viktor’s neck. “I’m gonna bring you with me wherever I go–”

Yuuri huffs out a laugh to disguise the sob crawling out of his lips. “You can’t bring me everywhere you go,” he says, even though he wants it too, wants to live inside Viktor’s chest and make a home there.

“I can and I will,” Viktor says as he presses a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “I missed you so much, solnyshko.” And even though Viktor says the words every single time they’re separated for more than five minutes, they ring true still, and Yuuri falls impossibly further in love.  

“I missed you too, Vitya.”

 

.

 

Yuuri has been without Viktor for 23 years–

–and he never will be ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to another year of life and love! :')


End file.
